


We have a saying among my people

by duc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: As in the Comic book, Gen, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duc/pseuds/duc
Summary: Ever since he was first banished to Earth, Thor has been figuring out the kind of man he wants to be and how he wants to live his life, but he's never quite all put it into words before.





	We have a saying among my people

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about Thor's character development with @tsukinofaerii and my brain hit on what it felt was a pretty good way of summing it up, which was: Thor has been, through trial and errors, stumbling his way into the Wonder Woman creed. 
> 
> And then of course I thought "Hey, what if DC Comics existed in the MCU?" and that led to:

It would require a fair deal more alcohol than Midgardians customarily consumed in one sitting to get Thor truly inebriated, but a  snowy winter evening spent cozily around a fire in the company of friends, trading stories and sipping mulled wine had left him pleasantly mellow nonetheless, mellow enough to be discussing philosophy with Stark. 

To be fair, Tony was just as mellow and, in a rare display of amiability, was nodding along as Thor tried - and mostly failed - to put what he had learned in the past few years in a coherent manner. 

"...No, I think I getcha," Tony said, leaning so far that his head was almost resting on Thor's shoulder and gesturing with his glass. "It's not quite Peace and Love, right?... 'Cause that's great in theory, but...."

"But races all across the Nine Realms, including ours, fall short of it everyday," Thor finished for him.  "And we are warriors, we cannot stand idle in the face of danger. But you have to be vigilant that...." he stopped and frowned, searching for the right word. "That's it  _is_  a danger that can be solved by violence? Or that it  _should_ , that there isn't some other way..." 

"Don't kill if you can wound," Bruce interjected from his nest of blankets on the other side of Tony. "Don't wound if you can subdue, don't subdue if you can pacify, and don't raise your hand at all, until you've first extended it."

"Yes!" Thor clapped, sitting up and almost dislodging Tony in the process. "That's it! That is exactly, it. Don't kill if you can wound..." he repeated, a smile slowly growing on his face. "I shall have to remember your wording. It is a most eloquent way to put it."

Banner smiled back and nodded, as if to tell him he was welcome. Tony however, was frowning and cocking his head.

"I've heard that before," he muttered. "Where did I hear that?"

Thor bent down to refill his mug, happily committing the words to memory when Tony suddenly slumped on the sofa. 

"Wonder Woman" he groaned. "Oh my god, Bruce, you're suuuuuuuch a nerd."

Banner only raised an eyebrow. " _You're_  the one who knows when it's from."

Stark threw up his hands "Fine! We're both nerds."

"Is that supposed to be a secret?" Natasha pipped up.

"Bite me."

"I don't understand," Thor said. "What is the problem with Wonder Woman?" 

"She's a Comic book character," Steve explained. "Princess Diana of Themiscara who fought evil under the alias of Wonder Woman. Like Batman?"

Thor nodded. He was familiar with Batman, had even watched a few episodes of the cartoon show on mornings Jane was busy with research. 

"She was actually first introduced in 1941, I remember reading Wonder Woman comics before I joined the army. I did not know that quote though. It's a great quote." 

"I think it's from Gail Simone's run," Bruce said. 

"I mean, it's still from a Comic book, it's not like Thor can use it in a big royal speech or something,"

"Why not?" Thor said, already feeling protective of the saying from their fictional counterpart, for all that he had an idea of the artistic merits usually attributed to comic books. "I'll just say the words are from a Midgardian bard, that's true enough."


End file.
